fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Rider: Vampire King
Kamen Rider: Vampire King is a fanfictional American tokusatsu TV series & adaption of Kamen Rider Kiva, the eighteenth installment of the Kamen Rider Series. Sypnosis Twenty-two years after the disappearance of his father, Scott Stoker lives in an infamous "haunted house" where he is destined as Kamen Rider Vampire King to fight life-draining monsters called Fangires, the very race his father fought years ago before his disappearance. Scott must also deal with Kamen Rider Cross who is part of an organization seeking to destroy the Fangire menace, as well as the Fangires' own Rider, Kamen Rider Viper. Characters Riders Allies *Theresa Allaway *Edmund Boyd *Albert Bristow Arms Monsters *'Wolfgang/Werewolf' - Wolfang is the human form of the violent & impulsive Werewolf, the last surviving member of the Wolfen Race that were decimated by Rook in one of his Time Plays. Like those of his kind, Werewolf has heightened senses & uses his claws to rip out human souls from their bodies before eating them. In the human guise of Wolfgang, Werewolf sees the world as a place of utter corruption & usually prefers to be with Castle Doran as its lead caretaker. *'Dagon/Merboy' - Dagon is the human form of the cheerful Merboy, the 127-year old survivor of the Merman Race. He has a cool yet childish attitude & is able to assume his true form by spinning then snapping his fingers. He can shoot pressurized water bubbles from his mouth & his pupils turn into crosshairs to increase his aim. Merboy is Castle Doran's housekeeper, assuming the form of a 13-year-old boy in a school uniform while using his cunning & telekinetic abilities to mess with his housemates in their games from time to time. *'Victor/Frankenstein' - Victor is the human form of the silent Frankenstein, the last surviving member of the Franken Race. He has unbeatable strength & feeds by grabbing a person & draining the soul out in the form of electrical discharges. He acts as Castle Doran's butler, assuming his true form by pounding his fists together. He can only speak in a slow, monotone voice, & is thus not as talkative as Wolfgang or Dagon, usually having one of them speak for him. In addition to his habit of popping his neck, Victor tends to eat things that are inedible to normal people. Vampire Bats *Batholomew III - Batholomew III is the thirrd generation of the Vampire Bat Family, distinguished among the Vampire Race, possessing two heirlooms, the green Demon Imperial Stone on the forehead & the Kivat Persona on the face. He is a solid character with dry wit, tending to have a bitter attitude. He has a technique called Vampire Cutter with the Vampire Wings which are ornamented with Lucifer Gold. He formed a partnership with Scott to give him the power of Vampire King, infusing the Active Force which is one of the Demon Imperial Powers from the Active Fangs before attaching to the Vampire Belt to allow his human partner to transform by the Active Force, as well as blow the Fuestles to evoke their power. *Batholomew II - Batholomew II is the second generation of the Vampire Bat Family, & Batholomew's father. As Bram's partner, he infuses him with the power of Dracula. However, unlike his son, Batholomew II controls a lot more Demonic Power that enables Dracula to fight at his utmost limit. *Batholomew IV - The son of Batholomew III from the year 2030, he is orange & assists Anthony Stoker to become the New Vampire King. *''Blizzard Bat'' - An intelligent computer created by the 3WA, he can transform Michael into Kamen Rider Blizzard. *''Colossus Bat'' - With the assistance of the mechanical monster Colossus Bat, Baldwin can transform into Colossus, the King of the Castle in the Demon World. In the process, Colossus Bat assumes Mecha Bat mode as his persona cast comes off & yells, "Die." Villains Fangire : Main article: Fangire *'Spider Fangire' *'Horse Fangire' *'Octopus Fangire' *'Moth Fangire' *'Sheep Fangire' *'Prawn Fangire' *'Frog Fangire' *'Earwig Fangire' *'Rhinoceros Fangire' *'Seastar Fangire' *'Ladybug Fangire' *'Chameleon Fangire' *'Grizzly Fangire' *'Shark Fangire' *'Cicada Fangire' *'Crab Fangire' *'Warthog Fangire' *'Moose Fangire' *'Tortoise Fangire' *'Horsefly Fangire' *'Rat Fangire' *'Mantis Fangire' *'Seamoon Fangire' *'Silkmoth Fangire' *'Sungazer Fangire' *'Polarbear Fangire' *'Neo-Fangire' *'Antlion Fangire' *'Zebra Fangire' Checkmate Four *'Queen/Pearlshell Fangire' *'Rook/Lion Fangire' *'Bishop/Swallowtail Fangire' *'King/Bat Fangire' *'Pearlshell Fangire' Legendorga Arsenal Weapons Vampire King's Weapons *'Vampire Belt' - The Vampire Belt is what Scott uses to transform into Vampire King. To summon & use the belt, Batholomew III says "Let's Vampire!" as Scott catches him in his right hand & then Batholomew bites Scott's free hand, causing his Fangire nature to surface as the belt materializes out of several ghostly chains. Scott then perches Batholomew upside down on the Power Roost of the belt's buckle to complete the transformation, separating from the belt when certain conditions demand for it like Fuestle-blowing or attacking the Fangire on his own. The Vampire Belt also has six Fueslots to hold the six Fuestles. *'Vampire Fuestles' - Vampire King accesses his arsenal through whistles on his belt called Fuestles, which he gives to Batholomew to blow into to evoke a power-up. Three of the Fuestles serve to summon an allied Arms Monster from Castle Doran, who allows for Vampire King to Form Change & turns into a weapon. These three Fuestles' powers can be evoked immediately before Scott transforms, enabling him to transform to the respective form directly without going through Vampire Form. The Wake Up Fuestle allow Vampire King to perform his Darkness Moon Break attack. A different Wake Up Fuestle for the Zanvat Sword is attached to the hilt like a mask & is used to initiate its Final Zanvat Slash attack. The Werewolf Fuestle summons Werewolf from Castle Doran. The Merboy Fuestle summons Merboy from Castle Doran. The Frankenstein Fuestle summons Frankenstein from Castle Doran. The Doran Fuestle summons Castle Doran. The Buroon Fuestle summons Buroon from Castle Doran & turns the Machine Vampira into the Buroon Booster. The Tatsulot Fuestle summons Tatsulot from Castle Doran. It is different from Vampire King's other Fuestles in that it is red instead of transparent & does not appear to be stored on Vampire King's belt. *'Werewolf Saber' - The Demon-Beast Sword Werewolf Saber is a weapon that Werewolf assumes for Vampire King to change into Werewolf Form. Though in a statuette form when summoned, the Werewolf Saber assumes a Kris form once in Vampire King's hand. One of its abilities is to fire a shock wave named Howling Shock from the hilt. The Werewolf Saber can be used for the finishing attack Werewolf Howling Slash. This is done by first having Batholomew perform a Werewolf Bite on the blade of the Werewolf Saber after which Vampire King holsters, by way of "biting" the weapon in his mouth as he charges at the Fangire, jumping in the air to slash the Fangire into two as he lands in front of it. *'Merboy Magnum' - The Demon Sea Gun Merboy Magnum is a gun-like weapon that Merboy assumes for Vampire King to change into Merboy Form. The Merboy Magnum's turbine spins to generate bullets made of high pressure water. The finishing attack is Merboy Aqua Tornado. This is done by first having Batholomew perform a Merboy Bite on the hammer of the Merboy Magnum. From there, the gun's turbines spin, surrounding Vampire King with water as the weapon creates a pressurized ball of water that can home on to enemies upon firing, leaving the Fangire in an extremely fragile state where even the slightest touch can shatter them. *'Frankenstein Hammer' - The Demon Iron Hammer Frankenstein Hammer is a fist-like war hammer that Frankenstein assumes for Vampire King to change into Frankenstein Form. The finishing attack is Frankenstein Thunder Slap, before which Vampire King must perform a Frankenstein Bite on the shaft of the hammer. The ball of the hammer opens up like a hand to reveal the True Eye in the palm, which can pinpoint a Fangire's exact location or release a shock wave that weakens the opponent Fangire's glass skin, rendering it immobile. Then the head of the hammer produces a giant energy duplicate of itself called the Phantom Hand, which follows Vampire King's swings & crushes the enemy with massive collateral damage. *'Buroon' - The Demon Statue Buroon is a golem made of Lucifer Gold which is a tool made by the Fangire. It can merge with the Machine Vampire & become the Buroon Booster. *'Tatsulot' - Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot, also called the Transformation Rotation Brace Tatsulot, unleashes Vampire King's Final Wake Up, evoking his transformation to Emperor Form. While Vampire King is in Emperor Form, Tatsulot's Imperial Slot utilizes a roulette system to use one of four Fever themed attacks, with Tatsulot able to attach to each of the Arms Monster weapons for more power. ::Wake Up Fever activates Emperor Form's Rider Kick, the Emperor Moon Break, or FraWereDaVa Emperor Form's FraWereDaVa Emperor Break. Vampire King's legs are surrounded by energy blades similar in shape to the "wings" of Vampire King's insignia. With these blades, Vampire King can hit a variety of kicks, including a bicycle kick with the blades stabbing through the target, an attack sometimes preceded by a front dropkick, & a jumping roundhouse kick. As FraWereDaVa Emperor Form, Vampire King can hit the Emperor Moon Break combined with fire, water, & lightning. ::Werewolf Fever summons the Werwwolf Saber as Tatsulot connects to the hilt, allowing Vampire King to be shot into the air for the Emperor Howling Slash overhead slash attack. This attack can also allow both ends of the Werewolf Saber to become fiery twin blade for an alternative finisher. ::Merboy Fever summons the Merboy Magnum as it connects to Tatsulot, allowing Vampire King to execute the Emperor Aqua Tornado attack. ::Frankenstein Fever summons the Frankenstein Hammer as it connects to Tatsulot, allowing Vampire King to execute the Emperor Thunder Slap attack, with Tatsulot creating an orb of electricity that Vampire King bashes with the hammer to put a Fangire in its fragile state before executing a smashing deathblow. *'Zanvat Sword' Cross's Weapons *'Cross Belt' - The Cross Belt is a necessary piece of equipment for the Cross Rider System. In conjunction with the Cross Knuckle, the Belt lets the user transform to Cross. The belt's change announcement is "Fist On". It also stores the Fuestles designed for the Cross Rider System. Unlike Vampire King, the ones who become Cross are seen to manually put the belt on themselves. *'Cross Knuckle' - Cross also has an item called the Cross Knuckle that serves as his transformation device & becomes the Broken Fang (with the use of the Knuckle Fuestle, where the Cross Knuckle charges up & releases a spreading burst of heat energy on the target, leaving the Fangire in the fragile state without the Knuckle coming in contact with the target). This burst of energy can also take the form of a sphere that flies into the target. When used without the Knuckle Fuestle, even while not transformed into Cross, the user can use a much weaker but still effective version of the Broken Fang. When the user pushes the knuckle into another part of their body, it announces "Ready". *'Cross Fuestles' - Cross has six Fuestles like Vampire King, stored in silver Fueslots. They include Knuckle Fuestle that powers up the Cross Knuckle to become the Broken Fang. When activated, the Cross Belt announces "Cross Knuckle - Rise Up" prior to the execution of the Broken Fang finisher. Calibur Fuestle powers up the Cross Calibur in Calibur Mode. When activated, the Cross Belt announces "Cross Calibur - Rise Up" prior to the execution of the Cross Judgement finisher. Powerd Fuestle summons Powerd Cross. Werewolf Fake Fuestle is a Fuestle that copies the frequency of Vampire King's Werewolf Fuestle, with the Cross Belt announcing "Werewolf Fake" as Cross hijacks the Werewolf Saber when it is summoned by Vampire King. He also has the Merboy Fake Fuestle & Frankenstein Fake Fuestle. Riser Fuestle ound in the grip of the Crossriser that allows Rising Cross to perform the Final Rising Blast finisher. *'Cross Calibur' - Cross's weapon is known as the Cross Calibur which has a Gun Mode & a Calibur Mode. While in Calibur Mode & after using the Calibur Fuestle, the Cross Calibur can perform its finisher known as the Cross Judgement, where Calibur Mode is charged, showing the sun, blinding the target before Cross hits with a powerful slash. While Cross is in Rising Cross mode, the Cross Calibur can perform Cross Judgement without the use of the Calibur Fuestle, performed in a forward-flipping slash. The name of the sword is based on King Arthur's sword, Excalibur. *'Werewolf Saber' - The Demon-Beast Sword Werewolf Saber is a weapon that Werewolf assumes for Vampire King to change into Werewolf Form. However, due to the Werewolf Fake Fuestle tracing Werewolf's frequency, the Werewolf Saber can be used by Cross. Although it does not cause Cross to change into a new form as Vampire King does, it retains its power & effect regardless. *'Crossriser' - The Transformation Cellphone Crossriser is a cellphone-like gun weapon that detaches from Cross's mouth piece, allowing him to transform into Rising Cross along with the new Cross Knuckle Ver.XI. Its gun mode is accessed by inserting a fuestle into the slot on the back of the Crossriser & rotating the slot around the side to become the handle. Initially the Crossriser is uncalibrated & its blasts have massive recoil. Cross receives one final upgrade, allowing the user to transform directly into Rising Cross without having to assume Burst Mode first; this transformation uses a blue manifestation system. By inputting several numeric codes known as Crossriser Blast Commands, Rising Cross can access the Crossriser's alternate combat modes. Viper's Weapons *'Viparc Belt' - The Viparc Belt is Kamen Rider Viper's means of transforming when the Jacorder is placed into it. It is a form manifested by the ancient UFO-like cobra monster Viparc who was created by the Fangires in the distant past. Viparc speaks in only the long forgotten Fangire language, with only Miles able to understand him, only speaking in modern language phrases when Miles becomes Viper or when a Fuestle is used. *'Wake Up Fuestle' - Like Vampire King, Viper accesses his arsenal through the Fuestles, which he gives to Viparc to blow into to evoke a power-up. This Fuestle allow Viper to perform his Snaking Death-Break. *'Jacorder' - The Jacorder is an item that is inserted into Viparc to evoke the transformation into Viper. In battle, it has two modes, the rapier-like Rod Mode & the whip-like Bute Mode. After using the Wake Up Fuestle, Viper turns day into crescent moon night as he executes his Snaking Death-Break attack with the destructive power of the Jacorder's two modes, piercing the target with Rod Mode before jumping through the Vampire King insignia formed in midair to hang the target using the Bute Mode until it is destroyed. Dracula's Weapons *'Dracula Belt' - The Dracula Belt is a means of transforming into Dracula. Similar to how Vampire King transforms, he has Batholomew II bite him, & then perch upside down on the Power Roost of the belt's Dracula Buckle to complete the transformation, separating from the belt when certain conditions demand for it like Fuestle-blowing. The Dracula Belt also has six Fueslots to hold the six Fuestles. *'Dracula's Fuestles' - Like Vampire King, Dracula accesses his arsenal through whistles on his belt called Fuestles, which he gives to Batholomew II to blow into to evoke a power-up. Compared to Vampire King's Fuestles, his predecessor's emit at a lower pitch similar to a pipe organ. Dark Wake Up Fuestle allows Dracula to perform one of three finishing moves depending on the frequency. Darkness Crash is referred to by Batholomew II as "Wake Up One," the Darkness Crash is a punch with the force of 65t. When performed, day turns into night with blood red fog. Dracula then does a flying punch with his right arm. King's Burst End is referred to by Batholomew II as "Wake Up Two," the King's Burst End is an Emperor Moon Break-style Rider Kick with the force of 180t & green energy blades. King's World End is referred to by Batholomew II as "Wake Up Three," a self-destructing attack with an unknown level of destructive power. As the name implies, it could destroy everyone nearby. Werewolf-Seal Fuestle seals Werewolf by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Werewolf & converts him into the Werewolf Saber. Merboy-Seal Fuestle seals Merboy by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Merboy & converts him into the Merboy Magnum. Frankenstein-Seal Fuestle seals Frankenstein by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Frankenstein & converts him into the Frankenstein Hammer. Doran Fuestle summons Castle Doran. Buroon Fuestle summons Buroon from Castle Doran. Blizzard's Weapons *'Gigantic Claw' - Kamen Rider Blizzard has the Gigantic Claw which are unleashed with the Key Fuestle. With the Gigantic Claw, he can perform the Blizzard Claw Execution with the destructive power of 28t. Collosus's Weapons *'Collosus Trident' - Kamen Rider Collosus wields the 4m long Collosus Trident. He can shoot a light bullet from the forehead. Forms Vampire King's Forms *'Vampire Form' - Vampire Form is Vampire's default form, accessed through a bite from Batholomew, whose status determines Vampire King's ability in a battle. He is able to see in the dark with his visor called the Omnilens. In this form, Vampire can use any of the Fuestles, with the Wake Up Fuestle to open up the Catena Chains on his right leg known as the Shadow's Gate made of Lucifer Metal so Vampire King can use his Rider Kick the Darkness Moon Break. The kick has an impact of 30,000 kg, enough to leave a crater in the shape of a bat's wings (Vampire King's insignia) on any surface upon contact; the glass body of a Fangire shatters instantly. Vampire King can also perform a stronger variation of the Darkness Moon Break when engulfed in Castle Doran's fire. When the Darkness Moon Break is performed, day turns into night & a crescent moon appears in the sky. *'Werewolf Form' - Werewolf Form is Vampire King's form accessed from the Werewolf Fuestle & being energized by the Werewolf Saber. In this form, the Omnilens & Vampire King's chest/left arm armor turn a shade of blue called Werewolf Cobalt which places Vampire King under the influence of Werewolf. This form's power is linked to the phases of the moon, & is at its peak when the moon is full. The Werewolf Form, is capable of manipulating sound, has increased speed & cunning due to the form's animalistic ferocity & is able to perform the Werewolf Howling Slash. *'Merboy Form' - Merboy Form is Vampire King's form accessed from the Merboy Fuestle & granting him access to the Merboy Magnum. In this form, the Omnilens & Vampire King's chest/right arm armor turn a shade of green called Merboy Emerald which places Vampire King under the influence of Merboy. While in this state, Vampire King loses most of his strength & ability, but gains a mastery of long range combat & is able to analyze an opponent's weak point to target with accurate marksmanship. Merboy Form can also manipulate water, able to create rain as well as a pool of water necessary to perform the Merboy Aqua Tornado. When it is performed, day turns to night & a half moon forms in the sky, as it references the change ebb & flow of the tides during its phase. *'Frankenstein Form' - Frankenstein Form is Vampire King's form accessed from the Frankenstein Fuestle & granting him access to the massive Frankenstein Hammer. In this form, Vampire King's entire upper body gains bulky armor & the Omnilens turn a shade of violet called Frankenstein Purple, under Frankenstein's influence. In this form, Vampire King loses most of his speed but gains unbelievable strength, able to overpower a Fangire easily. Frankenstein Form is able to manipulate electricity, using it as part of his finisher, the Frankenstein Thunder Slap. The Frankenstein Hammer can see through the invisibility of Fangires. *'FraWereMerVa Form' - FraWereMerVa Form, shortened from "Frankenstein/Werewolf/Merboy/Vampire Form", is Vampire King's rarely seen form accessed by the summoning of all three Arms Monsters. In this form, Vampire King's left arm turns into the Werewolf Arm, his right arm turns into the Merboy Arm, & his upper body turns into the Frankenstein Breast. In this form, Vampire King can use all three Arms Monster weapons at once & the Darkness Moon Break. However, due to the danger it presents to Vampire King & the Arms Monsters, Vampire King can only assume this form for five minutes before its power becomes lethal. *'Emperor Form' - Emperor Form is the true form of Vampire King referred to as the Golden Vampire King & the most powerful form at Scott's disposal. The fifth form accessed, the first emergence of Emperor Form comes from the reaction to Scott's rage from the harm coming to his girlfriend, which summons Tatsulot to awaken the form. By pulling the switch on Tatsulot, Scott can activate Tatsulot's Imperial Slot & activate one of several "Fever" finishing attacks through a roulette system. With this form, Vampire King can destroy both the body & the soul of a Fangire. *'Flight Style' - Resulting from infusing his own desire into the Bloody Rose, Scott's Fangire nature is triggered as Vampire King transforms from Emperor Form into Flight Style, a dragon-like form called the Emperor Bat which is similar to the Fangires' ability to become Sabbats. Flight Style uses the blades on its wings called the Sonic Claws to perform the Demon Pliers attack & breathes the Shadow's Flame from its Big Jaw. These abilities come into play for its finishing attack, the Bloody Strike. *'FraWereMerVa Emperor Form' - DoGaBaKi Emperor Form is a form that's created when Kiva accesses Emperor Form while in FraWereMerVa Form. In this form, Vampire King can use all three Arms Monster weapons & execute the FraWereMerVa Emperor Break. Cross's Forms *'Save Mode' *'Burst Mode' *'Rising Cross' Vehicles Vampire King's Vehicles *'Machine Vampire' - The Machine Vampire is Vampire King's personal Honda Shadow 750 motorcycle given by Batholomew & is said to have been made by Motobat XVI, master craftsman of the Vampire Bat Race. The Vampire is a living motorcycle, possessing the brain of a horse monster in its upper cowl. When running at high speed, it generates the Shadow Veil to hide itself from plain sight. The Vampire can be powered up through the use of the Buroon Fuestle. *'Buroon Booster' - The Super-Attaching Combination Buroon Booster is what happens when Buroon envelopes the Vampire, allowing it to perform wheelies & reach greater speeds. When running at high speed, it generates the Air Break Field with the Shadow Veil & reduces air resistance to almost 0. *'Castle Doran' - Castle Doran is Vampire King's base of operations which is of the Wyvern-like Doran Race. Though originally called the Great Wyvern, the Fangire captured it & bonded it to the mold of a castle so it would serve as the base of the Checkmate Four. Scott eventually became its master through Batholomew. While dormant, it assumes the form of a building to conceal itself in plain sight, invisible to ordinary people. When exposed to moonlight, or when Vampire King performs his move or uses the Doran Fuestle, Castle Doran awakens & assumes its true form. Due to its unique abilities of sealing defeated Fangire, Castle Doran is home to the Arm Monsters, who are in now servitude of Scott while being maintained on the Life Energy of the sealed Fangire that Castle Doran devours. In battle, Castle Doran can use Magic Missiles, firing the towers on its castle, & spit out Pod Shoots from its mouth. Castle Doran also possesses the power to transcend time & space. Castle Doran can use this very same power in the form of the Time Door, which is rarely used as it would summon or send any person from or into any moment in the past. *'Shoodoran' - Shoodoran is a smaller dragon that is hidden in nature as a windmill until summoned by a distress roar of Castle Doran, since it is too young to hear the sound of a Fuestle. Although it was originally a child of the Great Wyvern, the Fangire captured it & bonded it to the mold of a windmill as a scout & bomber. When it comes to battle, Shoodoran perches atop Castle Doran, allowing it to fight at full power. Like Castle Doran, Shoodoran seals the souls of defeated Fangire Race members by eating their bodiless souls. Its attacks are Pod Batting, Doran Bomb Shoot, & Doran Blow. Cross's Vehicles *'Crossalion' - The Crossalion is Cross's personal Honda CBR1000RR motorcycle, a MotoGP style bike, dubbed as the "Stallion" to his White Knight motif. *'Powerd Crosser' - The Powerd Crosser is Cross's mechanical dragon developed by the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization as a means to combat a Sabbat, & Vampire King's Castle Doran. Piloted by Cross, the Crosser's mouth functions as a robotic arm to either fling Sabbats & Castle Doran around or like a catapult to launch orbs at an enemy. Although only half as large as Castle Doran, it has proven to be both a formidable ally & nuisance to it. The arm can also propel Cross towards a Sabbat, enabling him to perform a highspeed Rider Kick. Category:Tokusatsu Adaptations Category:TV Shows Category:Action Category:Action Shows Category:Drama Category:Fan Fiction Category:Kamen Riders Category:American Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider: Vampire King Category:Vampire King Riders